Themyscira: Gates of Tartarus
Themyscira: Gates of Tartarus is a tier 4 raid in the The Battle for Earth episode released in March 2012. Access to Themyscira: Gates of Tartarus requires a combat rating of 70 and has a recommended combat rating of 76. The suggested dominance is 636. Access to The Battle for Earth is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $10. Brainiac has descended into Tartarus and stolen the Flame of Change. His forces have emerged and only the combined might of your team with the aid of Circe's Bestiamorphs and Wonder Woman's Amazons can stop them. In-Game History The Gates of Tartarus are a temple on the island of Themyscira built to protect the entrance portal to the bowls of Tartarus; a Grecian hell dimension the Amazons of Themyscira have been charged to defend to the death. Unfortunately Brainiac has targeted the temple in his quest to assimilate the magical Flame of Change to further his conquest of Earth to access the Multiverse. Characters Map Walkthrough You must defend Circe's Colossi. After destroying Brainiacs attacking a Colossus, it would charge at the energy field. After a few times, it will be taken down. Defeat the Brainiac Swarm Master, which is aided by untargetable Brainiac Swarmers. They can be grounded and made targetable by interacting with the Colossal Defender status around the area, but this is not strictly necessary as the Swarmers are destroyed when the Swarm Master is. Along with Amazons and the living statues, fight along the corridor until you reach a large area, speak to Wonder Woman to begin the boss fight. At the other end is the large Brainiac Vanquisher in a shield and 4 Brainiac Ravagers, all of which are untargetable at the beginning. Wonder Woman and Circe engages the flying Swarmers while you fight the ground forces. While Wonder Woman tells you not to let any through, it does not seem to matter even if all the other allies are KO'ed. The Ravagers, then the Vanquisher will start to attack and become targetable. The Vanquisher will mostly fight Wonder Woman and Circe with melee in its side of the area and not move towards you, while firing barrages of purple orbs as a long ranged attack that grounds and slows you. He has two Lethal attack warned by the skull icon: a Pull that is shorter range (he might attempt to use this even if it can't hit you), as well as Astral Aura which is a slower moving version of his ranged attacks which bounces instead of being destroyed when it hits terrain. He can often target Circe and Wonder Woman instead with these attacks. His ranged attacks lead the target, so if you are moving in one direction and he uses them, you can dodge them by moving to the opposite direction instead. Upon vanquishing the Vanquisher, Circe predictably betrays the team, briefly trapping Wonder Woman in a crystal before flying off to steal the Flame of Change for herself. Fight through more Brainiacs - Wonder Woman may become stuck at one point but it does not matter and she reappears for the fight against Circe, which is very easy in comparison. The next immediate chamber, the Forum of the Five, is where the final boss - Avatar of Magic - resides. There are a couple of three-headed hydra on a ledge in the back of the arena, but they appear to only be scenery and are not involved. If you hide on the ledge where the Avatar of Magic can't hit you, he will reset to full health. He has two Lethal attacks, and you can tell them apart by his movement during the skull. *'Luminous Burst': A burst of energy that knocks back all nearby targets. When he is about to uses this, he swings his staff to the side. *'Meteor Volley': This ability is extremely dangerous. He targets Wonder Woman, any player characters and any pets and continuously bombard each area (it does not follow you) with meteors, dealing massive damage rapidly. His staff becomes hidden and he appears to be drawing in breath before using this ability. It would generally KO Wonder Woman quickly and she won't be able to aid you. He also summons an Astral Roc, Astral Lion, and Avatar Guardian to fight against you. Upon losing 1/3 health, the Avatar's head turns into that of a Ravager and orders the four Possessed Statues in the arena to attack you with Crush (a stone hand that stuns you) and Fireball (Meteors that are lobbed onto the ground and roll forward slowly, doing tons of damage if you touch it). Possessed Statues are immobile, persist into the next phase and are de-possessed when the Avatar is defeated. He also stops using the previous Lethal attacks and use new ones instead. He summons 3 Astral Lions. *'Primal Maul': Jumps at a player and bites them repeatedly, pinning them to the ground and stunning them. Cannot be avoided by dodge or block. *'Primal Roar': Roars and causes players in a cone to panic. After losing 2/3 health, he turns into an eagle form which can fly and use Whirlwind Attack. He can also switch between the original and Ravager forms in this stage. If you hide on the ledge during one of his melee forms, his health resets and he retains the ability to switch between forms. He also has a pull and ranged attacks similar to the Vanquisher across all forms. Rewards *CR 70-90: Marks of Victory, loot items *CR >90: Loot items only *Catalyst: Concentrated Mystic Lightning Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *The Flame of Change Codex (Investigations) *Themyscira: Oathbound (Briefings) Collections *n/a Feats *Olympian: Complete the Themyscira: The Gates of Tartarus raid in 30 minutes or less (25 Points) *They Used to be Adventurers: Ensure all three Colossal Archers reach the front lines at the Paradise Court battle in the Themyscira: The Gates of Tartarus raid (10 Points) Heroes *Honor the Fallen: Honor the fallen Amazons in Themyscira (10 Points) Villains *Honor the Fallen: Honor the fallen Beastiamorphs in Themyscira (10 Points) Gallery File:GatesConcept1.jpg File:GatesConcept2.jpg File:GatesConcept3.jpg File:GatesofTartarus1.jpg File:GatesofTartarus3.jpg File:GatesofTartarus4.jpg File:GatesofTartarus5.jpg File:GatesofTartarus6.jpg File:GatesofTartarus7.jpg File:GatesofTartarus8.jpg File:GatesofTartarus9.jpg File:GatesofTartarus10.jpg File:GatesofTartarus11.jpg File:GatesofTartarus12.jpg File:GatesofTartarus13.jpg File:GatesofTartarus14.jpg File:GatesofTartarus15.jpg Trivia *The final area in this raid can be seen through a gate at the very beginning. *When transport pilot Diana Trevor crash-landed on Themyscira, she arrived in the midst of a pitched battle where the Amazons of Themyscira were trying to reseal the portal from which a one hundred armed obsidian creature called Cottus who was trying to escape. Joining the Amazon Phillipus as she charged the monster, Diana aimed her gun directly between the monster's eyes and fired just as it crushed her to death. Through Trevor's efforts, Cottus was forced to retreat and Doom's Doorway sealed. Salvaging material from her clothing, two sets of battle armour and coat-of-arms were crafted, each employing the WAFS insignia. Diana's body was dressed in one for her funeral pyre while the other was secured along with the gun until the day a warrior would arised who'd prove worthy of her mantle. *The Themyscira Command Posts, which players can enter with the Amazon Fury Part I episode, are set up within the Courtyard of the Slumbering Colossus and the Paradise Court, both of which are encountered in this raid. Category: Raids Category: Amazons of Themyscira Category:8 Players Category:Catalyst Instance